


The ride

by Mspoulsen



Category: Tom Hardy - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 11:44:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17827931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mspoulsen/pseuds/Mspoulsen





	The ride

He took his motorbike and drove off. I don’t even know what’s wrong - have I done something that angered him? Was he mad at all? He never leaves without a kiss..  
*****  
Since we’ve moved out of the city, it’s been Tom’s joy and pleasure to take his Triumph Thruxton R for a ride through the countryside every saturday. A habit that goes quite well with my plan of finally finishing some of those books I started reading years ago. He used to take me for some rides, and I really liked being in the passenger seat. But nothing beats having your own bike. Plus, I can admire his body in bike attire from afar. 

“Come on, Nugget.” Our dog followed me into the kitchen, where I would make a cuppa tea and prepare a few crisps in a bowl. I love Nugget and I am pretty sure he really likes us both, but if Tom and I walk into different rooms he would rather follow him. Thinking about that makes me smile - who could blame him?  
Still a bit irritated by his sudden departure, I am trying to distract myself by some reading. Wuthering Heights, a book I never seem to have finished is the lecture of my choice this afternoon. “He shall never know I love him: and that, not because he's handsome, but because he's more myself than I am. Whatever our souls are made out of, his and mine are the same.” Wow, Ms Brontë, you sure know how to be dramatic. Although, I have to admit to myself, I would probably fall for a movie starring one of those sentences. I’ve been sitting on the floor, in the middle of the room, for quite a while now. I am absorbed by the tragedy unfolding on the pages of my book in front of the fireplace with my noise-cancelling headphones on. Sometimes, classical music and a good book is all it takes to calm me down. 

I’ve merely finished page 126, when something behind me startles me. I know it could not be Nugget. He’s right in front of me. Then I realise - Tom is back. He slides right behind me on the floor, his chest pressed against my back. I can feel he is wearing his Farrier leather jacket with the massive collar - it is cold from the outside. I get goosebumps all over my body, both from the chill of the leather and feeling the rapid beating of his heart against my body. Tom removes my headphones. “Hello love,” his hoarse voice whispers into my right ear. “What have you been up to?” I am not able to speak, frozen, as his left hand softly brushes the long hair out of my neck. Tom puts his head on my right shoulder and breathes heavily against my ear, and I can imagine how exhausting his bike riding must have been. “Oh, you’re reading again? One of those love stories, eh?” I can feel he is smirking. “If you consider a number of people dying a love story….” He slowly lies down backwards on the floor, his muscular arms folded behind his head. “What’s more romantic than dying for your loved one?, ” he says sarcastically, looking up to the ceiling. “No one is dying here, Mister,” I turn around. “By the way, where have you been? I mean… it’s not like I have been taking the time or anything. But I do know your usual routes. You used to take me with you from time to time, you know?” I wink. He pulls my hand and throws me out of balance, so that I land right on his chest. “Since when are you so nosey, young lady?” Tom puts on a stern look, but because he looks down to me he’s got a double chin which makes me laugh. He seems a bit disappointed. “Bloody hell, I cannot keep a straight face with you.” He slowly strips away the blanket I am wrapped in and caresses my shoulders with his fingertips. “You know, I actually have a surprise for you. I know you have been wanting..,” I crawl closer to his face. “..Wanting your own bike for a while now. Well, I mean I do not want to discourage your reading. I know you love it. But.. well, I don't want to be all alone out there.” “So?” “So I went to see James and I got you your own Triumph Bonneville.” “You.did.not.. For fuck's sake. Tom. Are you crazy?” He certainly is. I jump up and down, pulling Tom from the floor. He smiles. I love his crooked tooth. He grabs my hands. “Soooo, I hope that explains why I left in a hurry and why I have been away for such a long time. Will you forgive me?” I look at him, trace his eyes and cheekbones, his nose and lips with my eyes. “Mhhh, I might have to think about that. Maybe if I took the bike for ride, I'll consider forgiving you,” I say flirtatiously. Tom’s mouth corner forms a coy smile and I can see the dimple in his cheek forming. He looks at me with one eyebrow raised, pulling me closer and wrapping me in the padded jacket he’s been wearing the whole time. It smells of him. “Well,” his deep voice booms. “How about…,” he cups my face in his hands, strokes my cheeks with the tip of his thumbs and kisses me with his soft lips. His blue eye are piercing. “..I am taking this one for a ride first.”


End file.
